Emerald
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: Harry runs away at the age of 11, before he got his letter to Hogwarts, 7 years later he meets a man who completes him and has red eyes.
1. Une

**Prologue******

Harry James Potter, a ten year old boy that was an orphan and who lived with his wizard-hating relatives, sat alone in his cupboard staring emotionlessly at the ceiling above him. He never minded the small cobwebs, or the small spiders that decided to take residence in his small bedroom. Harry liked the company and would sometimes whisper secrets to them; he could not be too loud as Uncle Vernon always hated of being reminded that he even had a freak for a nephew. The boy knew sure damn well what would happen to him if he ever so much disturb his 'family'. He learned at a very early age that to survive, he had to keep his mouth shut and do as he was told. Sometimes, though, he would slip up and would then get a beating of his life to remind him why he needed to do as he was told.

Harry was contemplating at this very moment on how to leave this disgusting place that he lived in most of his life and escape to find a better life; if there was a better life. Stomach growling from being refused food for the last two days, encouraged him to go forth with his plans. After several days of countless planning, he had it down to a tee. The plan was flawless, but just in case, he had a back up plan that was as equally flawless. He would wait for 5 minuets before midnight to act out on his plan. The plan would need 5 minuets and after those 5 minuets, he would be 11 years old and he would not spend one more birthday at this horrible place. So, it took a while before the plan could get started as he had a few hours left; his Aunt, Uncle and cousin sat in the family room, right outside the cupboard, watching some game show on the television.

Bored out of his mind, he started to contemplate on what he would if the plan worked. I mean, where would he go? How would he survive? Those questions, though frightened him, never deterred him of his plan; he wasn't going to stop them now. It was at 10:30 pm that his relatives turned off the TV and headed for bed. The pounding foot steps of my Uncle's and Cousin's feet, made me cringe. The black haired boy never saw people so large in his life; so disgustingly fat and vile. He cringed harder when he heard his Aunt's, usually shrill voice; speak to his cousin as if the eleven year old was just a mere toddler. What made it sicker was that only 20 minuets later, the sounds of a bed creaking and moans, coming from his Aunt and Uncle's room, filled the house.

Now Harry looked down at the wrist watch he stole from Dudley, which read: 11:54 pm. Everything was on schedule. His Aunt and Uncle had given it a rest and loud snore echoed through the house. Harry snickered; the clueless idiots will never know he left till it was too late. He grabbed the small bag, that he earlier placed many essentials to survive at least two days into, and slowly opened the cupboard door and sneaked out. He carefully went around any creaking floorboards and finally he made it to the front door. He unlocked it quietly and opened it to reveal sweet freedom that Harry had so longed for his whole life. With one deep breath and all the confidence and courage he had, he stepped out and basked in the moons luminescent glow and the rays from the nearby street lamps.

He closed the door behind him and slowly walked down the three steps the led up to the small porch in front of the house that was way too perfect. The neighborhood, Surrey, made you want to gag; it was essentially the perfect place to live. It was your way too perfect suburbia, with identical houses lined up, nothing was out of place or out of order. It was way too perfect for my tastes really; if I get my own place, the first thing I will do is leave an item of clothing on the floor; an empty soda can will lay around in clear sight and many different and vibrant colors will be painted on the walls. The little thought of rebellion made Harry grin; he couldn't wait to rebel, be different yet still liked.

But please don't get Harry wrong, he didn't crave affection as much as you would think of one who was abused and neglected would. In fact, he kind of wanted independence, figuring that his chance of care, love and attention was ruined by the enormous slobs he unfortunately had to slave over. He didn't let that get him down, though, he held his head high and thought of the new experiences he would gain and maybe one day he would find someone to love that loved him back. He started to whistle a happy tune that he heard before on the TV while he was vacuuming, while walking down the empty street to find his future.

**7 years later******

In a room, many years after Harry left his relatives, moans and gasps were heard. Sex scented the room, and the atmosphere of pleasure would make anyone stumble if they entered the room. Here he was, in bed with a stranger in the middle of the night in his lofty flat, getting pounded repeatedly. His body was hot and sweaty and adrenaline was at an all time high; all because he was bored earlier and he met this man…Bob; maybe that was his name; in a local bar. That was how it was with him; he didn't get too close to anybody; he didn't trust anyone, so one-night-stands were acceptable.

Harry had quickly found out how hard it was to start a life up and get the life you always wanted. He had no money and no job hired children at the age of 11 years old. He had no where to live as he ran away from the only place he knew and he had no friends to help him. So the first 3-4 years were spent on the streets, just pick pocketing; saving half and spending the other half on food and clothes…the essentials. He lived in an abandoned building that was near a library, so he spent so much time reading, learning anything he could. He was sucker for dark, seductive novels that made him shudder.

He remembered the first time he found out he was gay; he was 12 years old and he met this man, in his early 20's. He remembered this weird feeling in his southern regions and the tightness of his pant. There was a strange sensation when the man smiled at him weirdly, and when he was alone with him. The man suddenly kissed him thoroughly, and Harry was too shocked to respond. But soon, he did and wrapped his small arms around the man's neck and moaned wantonly. That day was the day he lost his virginity, the day the man stole his innocence; was it stealing when you let him have it? Since then, he found himself more attracted to older men then the ones his age; he loved being submissive, being dominant crossed his mind but he was never comfortable with the idea. He figured he was just a very submissive person in bed and he accepted it with no ounce of reluctance.

Finding older men to sleep with was surprisingly easy; he found out from many of his past lovers that he looked like a china doll; porcelain and delicate…so, so innocent. The messy, black hair fell in layers on his head; his skin was snow white which enhanced his full pouty-pink lips and wide, emerald orbs. He was always short; the malnourishment from when he was boy never left him. He wasn't deathly skinny that you could see all his ribs; he was slender and had a healthy glow that surrounded him and though he had a hard life on the streets, he bared no scar, except the lightning-bolt shaped one on his forehead.

Not long after he started sleeping with men, the third one he met liked it rough. The man never prepared him and his entrance tore through Harry; pain shooting up his back; burning. That was when he found that he liked the pain, it aroused him and all he did was beg for more. The next day instead of finding bruises and scratches everywhere; they were all gone; not a scar. That was when he learned the existence of magic. Magic came very easy for him after that; he could mend all his torn clothes so that they were new, he could light up a room with a flick of a wrist and he could change his appearance. Nothing was limited to him, he killed a mouse just to see if he could, but nothing turned him on more than finding he could torture one.

He would torture some poor defenseless animal and get turned on, finding the nearest and most available man to let them fuck him. He would some times even whisper to them to hurt him as much as they wanted. Harry never thought about a real relationship, simply because he never thought he would find an older man, who liked younger men, who liked to inflict pain and torture and would be so totally possessive (like the men in those books he read). Harry was independent, yes, but he wanted someone to lean on, to depend on.

So back to where we started, Harry was shuddering underneath the man who was fucking him without any mercy. There was so much pleasure; so much that he screamed as he came hard. He collapsed and waited for his partner to finish up; cum squirted inside him. The red haired man pulled out of him and laid down for a few minuets, before getting up and getting dressed. He flashed Harry a quick smile before leaving.

'Damn, did that feel good,' Harry thought, panting, 'but not good enough,' never was he satisfied.


	2. Deux

Coming back into my body was painful but it also felt like waking up for the first time in a very long time

Coming back into my body was painful but it also felt like waking up for the first time in a very long time. Fighting the urge to scream, I clenched my new teeth together and grinded them hard. I stretched back trying to adjust to the feeling of being alive once again and trying not to wince at hearing bones pop into place. I shook off the feeling not wanting to look weak to in front of my followers. I sighed as the pain started to recede and then finally looked at my surroundings. I was in a graveyard the same graveyard that my good for nothing father was buried, with death eaters surrounding in their "uniforms" as I liked to call them.

I grinned maliciously and took the offered cloak from Wormtail, who was shuddering and trying not to look me in the eye. I ran a hand over my bald head and across my face…I was displeased. I wanted to be terrifying to my supporters and enemies but I also wanted to be my handsome self once more.

"Severus!" I called into the group in front of me, "I want something to be done about my appearance and soon! I will not go around looking like this!" I said in a firm voice that told everyone that he would not take 'no' for an answer.

"Yes, Master, I will get right on it!" Severus answered obediently.

Grabbing the wand off the stone like table I hummed with pleasure at the familiar sparks. That's when I heard a whimper from my right, tied to a gravestone was a teenage boy. Blood dripped from the arm and he looked ready to pass out at any second; I licked my lips, teenage boys were my favorite. I walked up to him and with a wave of my hand he dropped from the stone and on to the ground with a grunt. I think the rascal thought he could make his escape and it will be fun to see him try. I wrapped one hand across his throat and pulled him up, he choked and kicked his feet, hands trying to claw at mine. I only squeezed harder loving the sounds of bones crunching together and the gasping breaths the boy made struggling to breath.

I threw him to the ground kicking him hard; laughter of the people surrounding us was loud. I was suddenly very annoyed and I snapped at the followers.

"Leave me, prepare for my return. I will be along shortly." Cracks filled the air and only one person did not leave, Wormtail. I raised my wand and shouted "Crucio!" and the groveling man fell down screaming and twitching and I held it for a little over 3 minuets. I let go the curse and shouted for the sobbing man to leave; he did. I turned my attention back to the boy and turned him over on to his stomach. I pulled down his pants and straddled him as he finally understood what was to happen to him. Ignoring the yelling and the struggling, I pushed my dick into him and pounded hard and fast.

It was then I remembered _him_; I remembered the boy that defeated me, Harry Potter. The boy would be about 14 years old now and would be in his 4th year at Hogwarts and under that old coots thumb. I growled at the thought of _my_ Harry with that manipulative asshole! Yes! Harry Potter was mine the moment I set my eyes on him. I marked him to prove it as well; I didn't realize I pounded even harder into the boy, with rage and lust. I couldn't get the image of those sparkling emeralds out of my head and I released into the unconscious person under me. I cast the Avada Kedavara curse on the boy after I pulled out. Getting a knife that was lying on the ground I carved THE LIGHT WILL FALL AND DARKNESS WILL COVER THE WORLD on the boys back. Waving the portkey cup to the boy, he disappeared back to Hogwarts.

I sighed and apparated to the Malfoy manor where I was awaited. It was time to find out what happened to my love.


	3. Trois

A/N:

A/N:

Dude, I hope you realize that the last chapter was in Voldemort/Tom's POV! I think you can guess but I kinda forgot to mention it when I was writing it down, you know? Well I hoped you like it and the next chapter will come soon, promise!

Sara-Elise


	4. Quat

Harry's POV

Harry's POV

Dressed in torn jeans and a green tee shirt, with a messenger bag slung over my shoulder, I walked down London's streets. I walked these streets everyday, hearing the on going traffic all around as men and women drove to work, the smells of the gasoline filling the air and destroying it like air did not matter to anyone. I walked everywhere I went; of course I had no car to drive but I'd like to think that even if I did, I would only use it for out of city driving. I lived in a nice loft in downtown London; I made money easily enough to keep the rent. What do I do? Am I a prostitute? No, I am not, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone thought I was…in fact some of the guys that I have slept with tried to give me money. I laughed so hard and told them to keep it, I do not need the money.

No, I work for the local book store; I was 14 years old when I first stepped into that store. That day, Linda Morganson and her father-who owned the store-, gave me a job. They knew I was a run away straight away, so they helped me out. It was only a year later that I had enough money for my own flat, but since I was not 18 years old, I had to keep the name under John Morganson, Linda's father. Linda was currently 29 years old, she had mousy, long brown hair and eyes, but she was pretty in her own way (kind of imagine Amy Acker who plays Winifred Burkle). Her father, John, looked the exact opposite of his daughter; with pitch black hair and grey eyes and the only thing that made them look related at all was their smile.

Right now I am 18 years old and switched John's name to mine under my lease at the apartment. In fact I was currently walking back to said apartment from the book store I worked in called Little England. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I bumped into a person, sending myself sprawling on the ground as I was the smaller of the two. I didn't look up, thinking that maybe the guy had just walked away, and then a hand was in front of my face. I looked up to see an attractive older guy, with black hair and these unusual red eyes staring down at me. Licking my chapped lips I grabbed the hand and was pulled up, without pulling my eyes away from his. Smiling slightly, shifting my eyes to the ground, letting my hand fall from his and to my side, I mumbled,

"Sorry, mate, wasn't watching where I was going; thanks," before walking away.

As I walked away I still felt his eyes on my back, I turned slightly looking back at him, eyes squinting from the sun's rays that glared into my direction, and smiled slightly before walking up the familiar street to my loft.

Tom/Voldemort (later on I will just pick a name and stick to it) POV

It angered me and pleased me at the same time when I heard that little Harry Potter had run away from his relatives at the age of eleven. On one hand, I couldn't find my love and on the other hand, Harry was not under Dumbledore's influence. Harry was still open game; still on the fence waiting for Albus or I to find him and give him a reason to step off the 'fence'. He is waiting for one of us to influence him to pick a side in this war…this revolution. I was going to be that person; Albus lost his golden child now it was my turn.

I was getting restless, it has been 4 years trying to find my mate and I was exhausted. Not only was I trying to find him, I was also fighting a war; gathering more followers and allies to help. I was currently in downtown London, headed for an ally who had some information that I didn't trust any of my followers with. I was half way there when I bumped into this boy, who looked maybe 15 or 16 years old, and who looked gorgeous. The boy had black hair that was slightly messy (the same hair as the lead singer in Our Lady Peace in the music video for "Somewhere out there") and big, emerald orbs that looked too familiar.

Being polite, I held out my hand to help him up off the ground; as he looked up, he looked at me with wonder and bewilderment. I felt a spark run through me as he put his hand in my hand; I grasped it and pulled him up. As he got up, the movement made his hair move over; I saw, on his forehead, my mark. There was a lightning bolt shaped scar running jagged and perfect on his beautiful, unblemished face. This was Harry Potter, my mate and the one I have been searching for, for years. I felt a strange sense of peace at that moment; I knew he was safe, and nearby.

"Sorry, mate, wasn't watching where I was going; thanks," Harry said, in a mumbled fashion after pulling his hand away and looking down at the ground. I watched him walk away, only briefly looking back and smiling slightly…my breath hitched at the beautiful sight he made at that moment.

I found him.


	5. Cinq

A/N: Hey, sorry about not updating sooner. i have ADD when it comes to stories and latley i have not been up to writing anything. When i started to write this i was in an obvious eco phase, which i am currently out of, so even though i support the whole movement to save our ozone and earth, i can honestly say you will prob not see more of that side of Harry anymore unless i have to fit in with what i already have written. -Sara

P.S. Thanks to all of the people who loved this story, especially the couple who asked me to continue. It really helped me get back to writing it.

**Harry's POV**

Entering the loft that i rented, I slid the should bag off and onto the the side table, along with the keys. Next the trainers came off and i just layed them as they were, too lazy to kick them to where the side of the hall. Upon entering the living room i was immediatly greeted my a strange man, who wore a long black robe, and a funny looking mask. Before i could react though the man shot, what i could only assume to be a spell, at me dead on. then there was only darkness.

I awoke, groggily, slowly sitting up in what had to be the comfiest bed he had ever been in. Black silk sheets that clung to my body, which for some reason was dressed in only green silk boxers that were not mine. I frowned in confusion; where was I? The room looked like it belonged to a Prince, with its rich decor and vast space. The colors were in black and sliver. There were two windows on either side of the king sized bed that could easily fit 5 people. The windows were tall, streatching from the floor to just a foot below the ceiling. It was covered with floor length thick silver curtains.

Before i could take any more in, there was a pop that echoed through the room. I jumped slightly, turning my head towards the noise and i found a small creature. I did not know what it was, the being was small(short in stature), wearing what looked like rags, and had big floppy ears, huge eyes, and a nervous smile.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is so happy to be meeting you! Dobby has heard so much of your greatness, sir!" The thing...Dobby? said.

"Umm who are you? And may I ask what?" I asked curiously.

"Oh Mister Harry Potter, sir! My name is Dobby and I is a house elf, sir!" Dobby said excitedly.

"Well, Dobby, pleasure to meet you, but how did i come to be here?"

"Dobby be not telling Mister Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby be punished! Dobby is only to ask if Mister Harry Potter wanted dinner, Sir?" Dobby squeaked out.

"Umm, no thank you. May I speak to whomever is in charge here?" I asked wanting to get to the bottom of things. "Oh, and if you know where i might find some clothes?"

"The clothes are in the closet, Mister Harry Potter, and i will let m'Lord know you are awake," and with that, the house elf popped out of the room.

I got up from the bed, and my bare feet hit the soft rug and i went towards the direction of the doors. I opened one and my jaw dropped, it was the bathroom, all done in white, with a tub/jacuzzi that could fit 10 people. all around the side of the tub there were dozens of soaps and shampoos. There was a vanity mirror on the other side of the room, 3 feet from the toilet and sink. The entire ceiling was littered with floating candles, that looked absolutly stunning.

Stepping back, i quickly shut that door before i could be too mesmerized. I was kidnapped for gods sake! I opened the other door which appeared to be a whole other room filled with clothes of all styles for every occasion. Shoes lined the walls, a floor length mirror on the far wall. Beside the mirror was a huge...jewlry case? Inside the glass case were several different peices of jewlry from necklaces to rings. All of them with what looked like real dimands and gems (with the rooms, I awoke in, i would believe they are).

Quickly finding a pair of jeans that looked to have cost more than my yearly rent, I put them on and then a random blue long sleeved shirt that had a cowl neckline. Putting on some trainers i cautiously stepped out of the closet to find the bed i woke up in made and a rose on the center of it. Under the rose, a white piece of paper, which I could only assume to be a note. I grabbed it, nervously looking around the room to make sure i was alone.

Dear Harry,

My love, I am sorry to have to meet you under such circumstances. I have been searching for you for years, and now that I have found you, I find myself unable to let you go. I dont want you to feel like a prisoner though, because you are not. You are free to roam the manor, this is your home too. Currently I am in a meeting but once I get out, I would love your company in the library. I would love to get to know you, my love.

Tom

Hands shaking, in shock and in complete anger, I ripped the note in shreds. 'My love?' 'MY LOVE?' Who the hell does this bastard thinks he is? 'Been searching for me for years?' How the hell did he even know me? Feeling completly disgusted, I quickly thought of a plan to get out of here. The windows were my first thought. Using my magic, I made one of them disapear, but before I could even make an attempt out of it, the window was back seemingly for no reason. I tried again, but the same results. More frustrated, i blasted my way out of the third door I had yet to go through but only had to assume to be the door to out of the room.

I quickly assesed where I was and what way I should go. I was standing in a hallway, filled with paintings, like some midevil home. And also from that era, were torches; litterally torches, that were lit up! Who does that? My magic told me to go left, so I did, walking swiftly and cautiously down the hall. I passed many doors but refused to open any of them. Finally i hit a stairwell, going down the stairs, I was so focused on not tripping that I didnt see the black figure swiftly come towards the stairs. When I finally reached the end of the stairs, I was grabbed from behind. A breath on my ear, which made me shudder.

"My love, I thought we should meet at the library, but since I saw you coming down, I couldnt resist meeting you," the hands, wrapped around my waist, my body flushed against his. Too scared, I didnt realize I was getting hard. It was two days (how long was I here?) since I had been fucked, and it didnt help that the unknown kidnappers cock was right at my ass.

"I have searched for you ever since I was resurrected; my love, my mate, my equal." He was now rubbing his body against mine in a sway. Gasping slightly, I tried to think of why I shouldnt be here but my mind was a blank. The shirt I wore rode up my stomach and the man took advantage of that my scratching the visible skin, leaving red marks and making me shiver and moan. Without even knowing me, he already knew I loved pain. This could be only a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe both.

"Love, you are as responsive as I'd hope you'd be. Perfect. I knew you would be." Then the one hand that laid on my hip, moved down brushing the jean covered cock. Opening my mouth in the shape of an 'O', my head tilted back against the shoulder of the man who was now using me as he pleased; and I was letting him. The said man took advantage of the new positition and bit my neck; screaming I came in my pants, somthing that hadnt happened since I first started fucking men.

I was quickly turned around, I could barely stand so i all but put my body in his hands in hope he wouldnt let go. The man was...I saw him! That guy I bumped into, before heading to the loft. thought there was something off about the guy. Eyes widening, I had no time to do anything before i was kissed brutally.


End file.
